


Ten Houses.

by Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/pseuds/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Powers are greater than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Susan Guardian of the First House

**Author's Note:**

> After taking this Wicca quiz one night (a quiz which was actually   
> very accurate). I got to thinking about how the Potter 'verse   
> would have ended up if characters from the books had, had   
> these powers. This idea not only took root, it grew and grew   
> until I couldn't stand it anymore, so I started this fanart, to   
> hopefully inspire someone to write this story.

[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/user/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/media/SusanFirstHousecopy_zpse6a5c315.jpg.html)


	2. Ginny Guardian of the Second House

[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/user/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/media/GinnySecondHousecopy_zps1291846a.jpg.html)


	3. Luna Guardian of the Third House.

[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/user/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/media/LunaThirdHouse_zpsc70e23b1.jpg.html)


	4. Cho Guardian of the Fourth House

[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/user/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/media/ChoFourthHousecopy_zpsee0d3b49.jpg.html)


	5. Hermione Guardian of the Fifth House

[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/user/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/media/HermioneFifthHousecopy_zpsead40565.jpg.html)


	6. Colin Guardian of the Sixth House

[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/user/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/media/ColinSixthHouse_zps6643286d.jpg.html)


	7. Pansy Guardian of the Seventh House

[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/user/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/media/Pansy%20Seventh%20House_zpshs7dj0ap.gif.html)


	8. Hannah Guardian of the Eighth House

[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/user/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/media/Hanaah%20Guardian%20of%20the%20Eighth%20House_zpsm9hq09ef.jpg.html)


	9. Daphane Guardian of the Nineth House

[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/user/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/media/Daphane%20Nineth%20House_zpsrrg1iy4l.png.html)


End file.
